1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to systems, terminals, mobile members, programs, and methods which associates service with a virtual object, disposes the virtual object in a virtual space associated with an actual space, and provides service according to a positional relationship between a mobile member, such as a portable telephone, and the virtual object, and more particularly, to a service providing system, a management terminal, a mobile member, a service providing program, and a service providing method which allow the user to easily receive service, which allow the user to receive not only information providing service but a variety of service, and which can flexibly handle a change in condition.
2. Description of Related Art
As systems for providing information according to the movement of the user, there have been conventionally known, for example, an information providing means (hereinafter called a first conventional case) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-10- 13720, and a head-mount display apparatus (hereinafter called a second conventional case) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-152125.
In the first conventional case, detection sections 103 and 104 detect the location and direction of a camera 101 by a global positioning system (GPS), and the user specifies an object in an image displayed on a display or finder 108. A control section 106 obtains the location information of the specified object by calculation, according to the specified location, and the detected location and direction, takes out the attribute data corresponding to the object from a map-data storage section 107 by using the obtained location information, and displays on the display or finder 108 or output after sound synthesis.
Therefore, the attribute data of the object in the displayed image can be easily obtained and shown to the user.
In the second conventional case, an icon image is displayed on an image output section 5 at a position corresponding to the line of sight detected by a line-of-sight detection section 8, by an input from an operation input section 6. To an eye of an operator, the icon image overlaps an actual field of sight seen from a window section. The operator moves the line of sight to a desired position in the field of sight, and fixes it by an instruction from the operation input section 6. For example, when a text actually located in front of the user is observed and a certain area is specified in the text, a sentence or word in the specified area is read by an image processing section 7 from image information input from a CCD camera section 3, translated into a desired language, and displayed on the image output section 5.
Therefore, an object in an actual field of sight can be selected and specified by the movement of the line of sight of the operator, and image information in the field of sight can be processed by using the line of sight as input means.
In the first conventional case, when the user specifies an object in an image displayed on the display or finder 108, the attribute data of the object is provided. Therefore, even when an object associated with attribute data effective to the user exists close to a location where the user is currently located, however, unless the user actively moves, the user cannot obtain the effective attribute data.
In addition, since attribute data is provided for the user, the user can only obtain a service of receiving information. For example, a demand of the user for printing the content of the attribute data associated with an object on site is difficult to achieve. Of course, it is possible that the attribute data is stored in a memory and the attribute data is printed later at a printer placed at the home of the user, but it is not very convenient and the demand for printing the data on site cannot be satisfied.
Further, since the user or an administrator cannot generate, delete, or update an object or attribute data, it is very difficult that the system is applied to a new object such as a building or to an object only temporarily located at a place, such as an exhibition, or that users transfer information to and from each other. When a case in which users transfer information to and from each other is taken as an example, if a user makes a comment on a picture in an art museum in the first conventional case, for example, it is impossible for another user to browse the comment as attribute data when the another user stands in front of the same picture on another day.
Also in the second conventional case, in the same way as in the first conventional case, since translation is performed when the user observes a text placed in front of the user and specifies an area in the text, unless the user actively performs an action, the user cannot receive a service of translation, in the same way as in the first conventional case.
In addition, since a translated text is provided for the user, the user can obtain only information providing service as in the first conventional case.